


The Sound of Your Voice

by softmorts



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: For the Game Grumps Kink Meme, I've literally never written smut before, M/M, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmorts/pseuds/softmorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT ON KINKMEME: What if Arin found out Dan likes the sound of his voice, so after they're done recording GG, he just starts trying all kinds of dirty talk to get Dan flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I did edit this slightly, so this version is different to the one on GGKM. Not by much, I just changed it so it isn't so rushed/forced.

"You have a great voice, I like it."  
  
Arin grinned, nudging Dan in the ribs. “Does it turn you on, baby?” he growled, jokingly. “Does my deep, sexy voice turn you on?”  
  
"Oh my god," Dan laughed, reaching over to the recording, "next time on Game Grumps!" He turned it off and flopped back on to the sofa. Arin chuckled, stretching out as the older man cracked his back.  
  
"You’re getting old, Avidan." He spoke in that low, husky tone, watching with interest as a light red tint coloured Dan’s face.  
  
"Hah, yeah right, dude. You’re not so far behind me." Dan’s face was still crimson, unhelped by Arin’s continued use of the deep tone. The younger one hid a grin, a deep thrill settling into his stomach.  
  
"What’s wrong, Dan?"

"Nothing, dude, I'm fine," Dan laughed nervously. Arin raised an eyebrow, shifting ever closer to the older man, their faces close enough to feel each other's breath. The heat of the room went up by several degrees as Arin moaned lowly, looking Dan dead in the eyes.

"You sure about that?" he spoke in a low voice.

"Ye-eah- I-" Dan trailed off.

"You look a little… Off." Arin turned slightly, reaching out to undo the top button on Dan’s shirt. "In fact…" -he popped open buttons between words- "I’d almost say…" -he swung round and straddled Dan’s hips- "…flustered."  
  
Their faces were inches from each other, noses brushing, breath coming out shakily, hips pressed closely together.  
"Arin!" Dan whined, grasping the younger man’s hair.  
  
"Mmm… Look at you, so fucking desperate. You can’t even keep still." Arin pushed himself up, kneeling back and palming the bulge in Dan’s jeans, eliciting a loud cry of arousal from him. "You know, you’d almost think that you want me to fuck you. Is that what you want? My dick inside you, filling you?"  
  
"Please! A-rin, oh god, please!"  
  
"Please what?" Arin growled, biting and licking the spot below Dan’s ear. "You want me to fuck you right into the sofa, you want me to take you like the slut you are?" He ground down onto Dan, pushing their still-clothed dicks together, pace increasing as their desperation grew. A hand in his hair redirected his lips to Dan’s and their tongues duelled, a continuous battle with no clear victory.  
  
"Jesus, Arin!" Dan was forcing his hips upwards, bucking wildly. The intensity, the way Arin was grinding down against him, it all added up as he hurtled towards the edge. "I'm- oh God..."  
  
"Yeah, that’s it. Come for me baby, come on." Arin pushed his tongue further into Dan’s mouth, and used his free hand to reach into the other man’s boxers and grab his dick. "So good for me, aren’t you? Gonna come right in your pants - all for me." It took four more strokes before Dan came, screaming his name, and Arin followed shortly after, resting against him and pushing their foreheads together, glancing between his eyes and lips, before laying his head on his shoulder.  
  
They sat for a few minutes, before Arin suggested that they should get cleaned up. He got up and went into the bathroom, leaving Dan to collect his thoughts. Sighing and sinking back into the sofa, he could feel the come cooling in his pants.  
  
Yep.  
  
He was definitely fucked.


End file.
